Lilac Wings
by Tyrant Rainfire
Summary: They aren't perfect what soever. A brave and noble yet young and unexperienced leader, an angry and guarded healer, and many others ranging from blind to flirty. Yet they stick together, and are more united than any other of the groups. But when the sky is filling with fire and dust, they find a special cat, and take her in. But they soon realize that it may destroy them.
1. Prologue

**New story! :DDDD**

She was tired.

The memories washed over her like a wave, taking all her happiness away.

Pricking her ears, she heard tipping of feet.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Spinning around, she raced out of the wooden box, and into the forest. Dark sky showed through the tangled branches, and none of the comforting shone through. Heart pounding, she raced into a holly bush, and peered out. Angry shouts crossed the smog filled sky, and the first of the Hunters came.

He was a pure black tom, with blazing red eyes. Muscular shoulders rolled as he stalked forward, large ears pricked. Behind him came a gray tabby tom, black fleck covering him. His green eyes were wide open as he scoured the ground of her.

"We know you're there, kitty," sneered the first tom as all the other cats pilled in. he lowered his head to the bush, and the kit flinched, cowering down and closing her eyes, hoping they wouldn't see her.

Just as she thought it was safe, jaws suddenly closed on her scruff and yanked her out of the bush. Wrenching open her eyes, she stared into the cruel eyes of the leader.

"There you are, kit," he taunted. "Couldn't fly away, hm?" He motioned to her wings.

Her _wings._

They were soft and covered with lilac feathers, but were not strong enough to hold her weight.

The black tom laughed cruelly, before turning to the gray tabby. "Bring her to camp," he ordered.

Nodding, the tabby reached over to grab her, but before he could, a shrieking sound filled the air, and with that…

The sky exploded.


	2. Chapter 1

**WOOO! Chapter one! And yes, groupmates is spelt like that for a** **reason. **

**I finished this fast,whoa! **

**Rowan: Rainfire does not own warrior cats!**

**Rainfire: I/my fursona owns you though hur hur**

**Rowan: shut up**

**Me: anyway, onto de story!**

It was the shrieking notice that made Rowan go outside.

The young leader had cranked open his blue eyes, dark golden-brown fur bushed up.

Once he had ran outside, the colours of gold and red light up the dark and smoggy sky, and it exploded. The sound was overwhelming, as well as acrid smell. The force had knocked him and his Group down far away from the spots they had been standing, the burning and toxic heat washing over them. Things - sharp objects, stones, everything - fell on the sky, while the booming and sound of things being broken thundered across the land. Screams pierced the sky, louder than the time the earthquake killed millions. Everywhere, everything was either pitch black or filled with fire and destruction. Blood and death filled the air already, and pain shot through Rowan as he was almost burned alive and crushed. Then the objects starting piercing him and his Group, causing them to screech even louder.

And the worse of it hadn't come yet, and Rowan had felt it.

"Everyone, into the caves!" He had roared. Instantly his groupmates and himself shot down the hole, desperate to escape. The terrifying and fatal time went on for what seemed forever, the screams so loud that couldn't hear himself think.

Now he stared at the devastation.

Once upon a time, their home had been a collection of cave like dens with a shady glade in a hilly forestry area, near the three other groups. Surrounding them however was huge and smoggy cities, poisoning the air. Poisonous toxins filled everywhere, and mutant animals were common. Their ancestors, the warriors, were probably horrified with how the clans became, dwindling and changing into the horrifying little Groups.

Rowan sighed.

Looking around at his groupmates, counting them. First, there was his deputy Snow. She was a small white she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Snow was sweet but brave, and the best cat in the Group. She probably also was the most like the Clans. Rowan secretly loved her, but he would never say that. Next was the healer Char, an angry sooty black and dark ginger tom. He had huge anger issues, and was the snappiest cat in the Group. But Rowan loved him still, considering they were brothers and their other siblings died. Beside Char stood Flint and Hawkbramble, or Hawk, two groupers. Hawkbramble was named after his ancestors Hawkfrost and Bramblestar, two warriors. He was a super pervy tom, with brown tabby fur with white belly and muzzle, and amber eyes. Flint was a cold and sophisticated tom. He had a stone cold gray pelt and icy dark gray eyes. Feather, another grouper, had a soft light brown pelt with white patches and soft green eyes. She was very sweet and smart, but not the best hunter and fighter. She was the only one who could actually get onto Char's good side, and Rowan had the feeling they would become mates. Dusk - a very dark gray tom with glowing and striking blue eyes - stood beside Apple, who was actually an ocelot. She was, therefore, bigger than most of the cats, but was shy and clumsy, but with her words and physically. Thankfully she was very strong to make up for it. Dusk, on the other hand, was very outgoing and chatty, and a total flirt.

So far, no one was killed. Rowan let out a breath of relief, before searching for the apprentices. He first saw Emerald, a white she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Only problem was she was blind. Her brother, Cody, was pitch black with red eyes, and was a very playful, happy and immature cat. Their mother, Pitch, was pitch black like her son, but with her daughter's eyes. Her sister Rose was currently nursing Cloud, Scorch, Flame and Serval in the nursery. Rose was a rosy colour with green eyes, and Cloud was pure white, Flame a red tabby, Scorch and ginger tabby with black stripes and Serval a golden she-cat with black spots. No of them had opened their eyes yet.

Sinking to the ground, Rowan sighed once again with relief. Everyone was there and safe. Falling into a deep sleep, he closed his weary eyes.

"Rowan," a voice whispered. "Wake up." Cranking his eyes open, Rowan stared up at the beautiful eyes of Snow. Heart aching, the young leader sat up.

"Yes?" He murmured, lapping at his pelt, trying not to stare at his love.

"We - well, we found someone...or should I say something." She twitched her ears.

Instantly Rowan was alert, nose twitching. "Show me," he growled.

Snow nodded and and called out, "bring that stranger over here!"

Dusk, who had been sniffing at her, nodded and brought the she-cat over. To Rowan's surprise, he didn't seem to be flirting with her. Weird, he thought.

"Here she is," muttered Dusk. He dipped his head and walked away.

Rowan gasped.

The cat was a light silver tabby, with pallid purple eyes. Pastel blue paws scuffed the ground as she dipped her head nervously.

But that's not what had startled Rowan.

He had seen many weird and mutant creatures, gut never a cat like this. Whaty she had was to natural.

The she-kit had lilac coloured feathered wings sprouting out of her back, and pitch black, smooth horns.

"I'm Laedynn."


End file.
